


星

by Cicilucky



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A4后, Alzheimer's Disease, M/M, 主要角色死亡（？算吗）, 医学内容都胡诌, 失忆, 阿兹海默氏症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicilucky/pseuds/Cicilucky
Summary: Tony这几年很爱看星星。他喜欢傍晚时分拿着热咖啡，坐在阳台沙发上，仰望纽约的星空。Stephen总问，城市的天空根本是漆黑一片，有什么好看？而他会眨眨眼说，自己就爱夜空的深蓝，因为这像极了某人的眼睛。Stephen没再问过了。因为之后每个晚上，他都会将朦胧的黑夜变成银河般明亮的星空。另一人则只是暗自窃笑。Tony没说，这也是他爱星空的原因之一。
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 6





	星

**Tony这几年很爱看星星。他喜欢傍晚时分拿着热咖啡，坐在阳台沙发上，仰望纽约的星空。Stephen总问，城市的天空根本是漆黑一片，有什么好看？而他会眨眨眼说，自己就爱夜空的深蓝，因为这像极了某人的眼睛。**

**Stephen没再问过了。因为之后每个晚上，他都会将朦胧的黑夜变成银河般明亮的星空。另一人则只是暗自窃笑。**

**Tony没说，这也是他爱星空的原因之一。**

**——**

Stephen是在9月才有所察觉。

也许是圣所太忙，也可能是Tony掩饰的太好——不然Stephen无法相信自己在那样长的时间里，能错过那样多的细节。无法相信。无法容忍。

那天，Tony像过去十年一样从Stephen的臂弯中醒来。他睡眼朦胧地哼声，翻了个身，睁开眼看见同样充满睡意的冰蓝色眸子，他笑着道了声早安。

他们低语着讨论谁去准备早餐，在一个小时的磨蹭和耍赖无果后，Tony认输地撑着坐起来。他打了个哈欠，说：“JARVIS，开灯。”

安静。但灯仍然亮了起来。

Stephen皱眉：“你说什么？”

Tony愣住了，望向已经坐起来Stephen：“我......说什么了？”

“你在喊JARVIS……”

Tony还是盯着他，过了一分钟，他才忽然反应过来似的“哦”了一声。他张了张嘴想说什么，但像是最终把想说的换成了一句自嘲：“该死，睡糊涂了。”

Stephen还想再说，但Tony已把他按回床上，笑着让他再睡会儿，很快穿好衣服走了出去。

说实话，没睡醒不算Tony的家常便饭，但同样也并不罕见。可Stephen盯着Tony消失的方向，脑子快速闪过最近自己丈夫忘记约会时间、重复购买同款甜甜圈的种种......

他的心跳加速了。

——

“宝贝，做个游戏吗？”

Tony挑起一边眉毛，越过肩膀看去：“我和你不一样，德古拉。别忘了我可是奔70的人，就算赢了也没有 **领奖** 的精力。”

他们坐在客厅的长条沙发上，前面的大电视播着十年前票房大卖的电影。Tony坐在Stephen怀里，背脊紧贴对方胸膛，听着稳定的心跳。

Stephen笑着沉默半秒，手依然把弄着掺有银光的巧克力发丝。“我们可以换个奖励——不如说早就该换了。比如......泰坦星一日游？星空极光大放送？”

“哼。”

“就当是陪我，恩？”

Tony叹口气，佯作无聊。“好吧，怎么玩。”

“我说三个词，你记下来，然后我们继续做别的事，之后要是你能答上来，就算赢。”

Tony回过头挑眉，显然一副“你在侮辱我智商”的神情。

Stephen不禁笑出声，抚摸着爱人的脸庞，用他特有的男低音缓慢道：“手表，铅笔，自行车。”*

Tony盯着那双冰蓝色的眼睛失神，喃喃重复了一句，然后双手不听话地蹭入对方的衣摆。他的声音也很低：“记住了。所以‘做别的事’，是指什么？”

Stephen微笑：“取决于你，不是吗？”

一个小时后，他们的呼吸都平缓下来。Stephen拥着趴在自己身上的人。“Tony？”

Tony轻哼一声。

“那三个词，能重复一遍吗？”

“什么词？”

Stephen知道自己在能停下之前屏住了呼吸。

Tony——那位天才，立刻意识到了异样，坐了起来，表情严肃。“怎么了？”

Stephen没有看他。

“Stephen。”

“......Tony......”

“什么词？出什么事了？”

“Tony，没出什么事——我想至少不是你想的那种。别紧张，Tony，你需要呼吸——”

Stephen不断顺着Tony的背脊，等下一次再看向那双蜜糖色的眼睛，他没有再躲闪。“我们明天去一趟医院好吗？我会联系Christine。”

Tony瞪大眼睛。

“你担心的任何人都没有事——......是你。”

“Tony，你的记忆在衰退。”

——

结果出来了。

阿兹海默氏症的早期。已经度过最初的MCI*，确诊为真正的阿兹海默氏症。

诊断的医生是Christine以前的助手，Pinkman女士。如今，她已是西半球最权威的阿兹海默氏领域的专家。所以当她给出确诊信息时，Stephen差点没控制住自己停下时间，让她要说的话永远止步于喉咙。

“根据测试和脑部ct的结果，Stark先生可以确诊为阿兹海默氏早期症状......虽然很抱歉这么说，但根据磁共振成像来看，Stark先生右脑受过强烈的辐射伤害，细胞繁殖速度比常人快6到7倍......Strange医生您该知道，这样会加速细胞病变，症状进化会比常人快出6到7倍，所以虽然是早期——”

Stephen正要说什么，但身边的Tony先开口。他的声音很平稳：“距离我忘记自己是谁，还有多久？”

Pinkman医生推了推眼镜，看见Stephen没有制止，说道：“四到五个月。”

四到五个月。

他们谢过了Pinkman医生，坐车回了大厦。Tony看起来并没有什么特殊反应，一路上甚至还调侃自己过了一生不平凡的日子，最后竟然会以最平凡的的病结束生命。Stephen厉声说阿兹海默氏不会致死，Tony只是答应着摆弄他们十指交叉的手。

他们把病情告诉了其他人。

多数人表示惊讶和惋叹，Bruce从郊区赶过来，Natasha和Steve抱了Tony很久，Rhodey安抚着在一旁啜泣的Pepper。Thor、Loki和Wong，他们很快找到Stephen，商量解决办法。Loki用那双同样富有穿透性的眸子看着Stephen欲言又止，虽然他没说，但Stephen知道他想说什么。

大脑是人体中枢，思维连接千丝万缕的神经和特有电波。魔法，是不可能修复如此庞大的病变细胞的。

夜幕降临，Stephen把友人送走，打了电话给Christine致谢后，才发现Tony已经消失了好几个小时。

FRIDAY告诉他Tony在实验室。

Tony在哭。

他坐在玻璃门的一角，蜷缩在一起，肩膀不住地颤抖。

Tony是人，他当然会哭。Stephen见过无数种他不一样的哭泣，但他从未见过啜泣着的、不断抽噎的Tony。

Stephen感觉自己的心顿时被撕成了千份。他快步走过去跪在另一人身边，紧紧抱住他。“Tony——Tony......——你会没事的——”

Tony只是推开他，蜜色的大眼睛此时布满泪水，这让Stephen忽然忘了如何呼吸。“我......我想要一个人待一会儿……再给我半个小时——我会自己上去的——我就想......就想一个人待会儿......”

Stephen将他拉了回来，牢牢扣住他的后脑，让他靠在自己胸口。他抬头不让泪水滑下，咽了咽喉咙。“Tony，宝贝，你会没事的——Thor说他会去找阿斯加德的药水，我和Wong明天开始就去查阅各种古籍。...... **一定** 有办法——”

**“没有办法了！”**

Tony大声喊道。但令Stephen庆幸的是，他没有再推开。

“十一年前大战留下的辐射影响没有任何东西能治愈！手套毁了，宝石毁了，没有样本没有研究连辐射源都找不到！......而且我看到Thor和Loki的眼神了——我看到了！……他们救不了我，魔法救不了我——我会忘了一切，Stephen......四个月后，我连你是谁都不会再记得……”

Tony抬起头，他捧住Stephen的脸。“我以为我终于可以安定下来——老天，我......我以为我能......”

“Tony......”

“我知道，我本来就和你不同，是要先一步走——我以为我做好了准备.......我真的以为。可是......只是......我只是想能够一直拥有你——”

Stephen紧紧环住Tony的腰身，深深呼吸。“你一直拥有我，Tony。 **一直** 。”

——

“我们去海边吧。”

Stephen侧首。“为什么？”

Tony仍然盯着明亮的夜空。“在海边就不需要魔法变星星了。”

Stephen想说些什么，但最终，他只说：“好。”

——

他们搬去了海边的别墅。

别墅建在一座私人岛上，这里只有他们。

早晨，他们一起出门散步，吃吐司牛奶；中午，他们会拥在一起睡一会儿，然后看书；下午，Tony会窝在他的临时实验室里，而Stephen则去履行至尊法师的义务；晚上，他们牵手去海边看星空，然后相拥而眠。

然而，渐渐的，早晨，Tony睡过了散步的时间，于是改成了电影鉴赏；中午，Tony认不出书上的字母，于是Stephen开始了有声朗读；下午，Tony忘记了工具的使用方法（并且有一回Stephen从其他宇宙回来，发现Tony差一步就要走入海底），于是Stephen暂时请辞了圣所义务；晚上，Tony记不清自己为何喜欢星空，Stephen一遍遍说着原因，还有他们之间的过往。

四个月零三天，Tony染上了肺炎，Stephen用魔法把他救下。

四个月零七天，Tony又一次趁黎明走向大海，被Stephen拉了回来。

四个月又十天，Tony不再记得Stephen。

海边的风带着猩咸味，湿润拂在脸上。Stephen抱着Tony坐在星光下，斗篷将他们包裹起来。他望着星空，一遍遍地念出许多星座的名称。

他记得Tony总是明知故问这些星座的名字，其实他就是想让Stephen一个个指出来，就像他总喜欢调侃Stephen魔法导师的身份一样。

Stephen想着笑了起来。

“......你总不让人放心，把自己陷入危险，还爱惹别人生气。但你就是有这种能力，让人不自觉被吸引，按照你说的做——”

“所以你就把我弄来海边了？”

Stephen僵住。

Tony在他的怀里动了动，嘟囔道：“海边现成的星星，哪里有让邓布利多变戏法的乐趣？”

Stephen猛地将他转过来，盯着他的眼睛。

Tony一副若无其事的神情，但眼角的红润出卖了他的情感。他深吸一口气，挑眉：“这么爱省事，Stephen？”

Stephen没有回复。

他只是用尽全身力量吻了上去。

——

那天之后，Tony再也没有想起过。

——

早晨，中午，晚上，Stephen抱着Tony讲述他们的故事。

从过去说到现在。

从现在说回过去。

——

“你觉得这样对他，真的公平吗？”

Wong站在别墅里，指向床上仅呼吸着的Tony，看着坐在床边抚摸他手指的Stephen。

“Tony要是知道，他绝对不会允许自己这样的。他会宁愿去死。一年了，你用魔法维系他的生命，只是在自我满足。你这样对他不公平——”

“ **那这样对我公平吗？！”**

砰地一声，窗边的花瓶破碎开来。

Stephen的力量近来越来越不受控制，但Wong不为所动，只是看着他。

“我看见他死去上万次、上百万次！终于噩梦停止，一切都回归正轨，可十年？就十年？又要把他带走——看在该死的份上！我怎么能让他离开我.......再一次—— **怎么能** ——”

“你想过他那么多次走入大海的缘由吗？”Wong神情坚忍。“Stark不是个脆弱的男人，他傲慢、戏剧化，他想要的是壮丽的死，不是毫无意义的活。你不该剥夺他选择的权利，Stephen。一年了，够了。”他上前一步，捏住Stephen的肩。“放手吧。”

沉默。

只有Wong感受得到Stephen的肩在抖。

又过了几分钟，Wong叹了口气，从长袍中拿出一颗透明珠子放入Stephen手里。

Stephen抬眸。

“聚灵星，整理圣物时偶然发现的。以前听你说Stark喜欢星星，我就把它带来了。”

Stephen没有回复。

Wong只是拍了拍他的肩，走入了回圣所的传送门。

——

Stephen坐了很久、很久。久到他自己都忘了看见过几次日升日落。

他盯着手中的玻璃珠，迟迟无法移开视线。

——

总听说，人死后会变成天上的星星。

他仰望星空的时候，是不是也在找寻自己的位置？

——

Stephen终于站起来，举起了那颗玻璃珠。

繁复的咒语过后，是如同海浪般席卷而来的能量。金色的光芒包裹住Tony的身体，不出半分钟，身体闪现为一团混有金色珠光的气体，注入玻璃球内。

玻璃球顿时如太阳般闪耀，无法直视。Stephen走出大门，看着满天繁星，松了手，将玻璃球放了出去。

它径直往上，落入银河之中。

无比明亮。

——

圣所流传一件趣事。

听闻至尊法师很爱看星空，不论去往哪一个宇宙，都会望着天空看很久。

许多学徒有所了解，只要见状，都会讨好地赞叹一句：“Beautiful.”

而至尊法师的回答永远是：

“Starkly.”*

——

**谁说过那颗星体**

**用亲吻雕成，**

**闪烁在幸福天际？**

**下来吧，我的星。**

**在这里的草地，你定会变成身躯，**

**你的光化为肉体。**

**我终将赢得你，坠落的星**

**在灯芯草中跳动，**

**将血液或光芒**

**献给我的爱情。**

**不要刻在天上，在这里**

**大地谦恭而虔诚地**

**等着你。**

**一个男人爱着你。***

**Author's Note:**

> *认知障碍测试，会先让患者记下三个词，过一段时间后再重复  
> *MCI，轻度认知障碍，阿兹海默氏的前期过度阶段  
> *Starkly beautiful，非常美丽  
> *出自《不，星星》，作者阿莱桑德雷，译者赵振江  
> *本篇灵感来源于《大恋爱——僕を忘れる君と》


End file.
